bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Roommate Agreement
was written by Sheldon Cooper and was signed by Leonard Hofstadter when they became roommates. These events were shown during a flashback in The Staircase Implementation. Sheldon starts mentioning paragraphs from the Roommate Agreement in the episode The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem and continues to do so through out the series usually during someone's violation. Sheldon revamped the agreement to better favor himself in The Agreement Dissection. The new version was only agreed upon via blackmail as Sheldon set up a one minute timer which would have emailed information to Priya Koothrappali's parents regarding her relationship with Leonard. Articles of the Roommate Agreement *'Skynet Clause': Leonard will help Sheldon destroy an artificial intelligence that Sheldon has created that is taking over the earth. (S2 Ep6 ) *'Body Snatchers Clause': Leonard will help Sheldon destroy someone who they know that has been replaced by an alien pod. (S2 Ep6 ) *'Godzilla Clause': Presumably, Leonard will help Sheldon destroy a monster that has destroyed Tokyo. (S2 Ep6 ) *'Article 1, Section C': Sheldon can call for an emergency meeting. (S2 Ep10 ) *'Cohabitation Rider': **Provisions that are activated when the term of the Rider is fulfilled: **#In the refrigerator as opposed to them having two separate shelves and one communal shelf, the three of us now get individual shelves and the door becomes communal. **#Apartment vacuuming shall be increased from two to three times a week to accommodate the increased accumulation of dead skin cells. **#The bathroom schedule shall be changed to accommodate the third person. **Terms that must be met to activate the Rider: A girlfriend shall be deemed "living with" Leonard when she has stayed over for (a): ten consecutive nights or (b) more than nine nights in a three week period or © all the weekend of a given month plus three weeknights. (S2 Ep10 ) **The girlfriend also has to sign that: "she does not now nor does she intend to play percussive or brass instruments" *'Unnamed Clause': Leonard will name Sheldon as his sidekick if Leonard obtains superpowers. (S2 Ep10 ) *'Section 9': The apartment's flag is a gold lion rampant on a field of azure and should never fly upside down,unless the apartment’s in distress (S3 Ep22 ) *'Section 9': If one of the roommates ever invents time travel, the first stop has to aim exactly five seconds after this clause of the Roommate Agreement was signed (S3 Ep22 ) *'Section 8.c': Roommates shall give each other 12 hours notice of impending coitus(S3 Ep22) *'Section 74c': Leonard must assist Sheldon if he ever becomes a robot (S4 Ep2) *'Unnamed Clause': If Sheldon turns into a zombie, Leonard can not kill him. *'Clause : '''If one of them will be visiting CERN, they must take the other roomate along. (S3 Ep15) *'Friendship Clause:' Sheldon will take Leonard swimming to Bill Gates' house should he ever be invited. (S3 Ep15) *'Unnamed Clause:' They will keep thermostat at a definite temperature at all times (71 degrees) (S3 Ep22) *'Unnamed Clause:' Fridays are reserved to watch the show, "Firefly" due to Sheldon's assertion that it would be on for "years" (S3 Ep15) *'Unnamed Clause: Leonard must drive Sheldon to work (S3 Ep15) *'''Section 37B: Miscallenous Duties: Leonard is obligated to drive Sheldon to his various appointments, such as the dentist (S5 Ep15) (Note: In case of the dentist, it's "after providing a confirmation sniff on questionable dairy products") *'Paragraph 9, Subsection B:' The right to bathroom privacy is suspended in the event of Force Majure. (S4 Ep21) *'Unnamed Clause: '''The occupancy of the shower is deemed to be one, unless being attacked by water-soluable aliens. (S4 Ep21) *'Section 7:' Speaks about the right to enter the bathroom in emergency situations. (S4 Ep21) *'Addendum J:' When Sheldon showers second, any and all measures shall be taken to ensure an adequate supply of hot water. (S4 Ep21) *'Unnamed Clause: Thursday night is Franconi's Pizza night. (S4 Ep21) *'Unnamed Clause: '''Selection of a new takeout restaurant requires a public hearing and a 60-day comment period. (S4 Ep21) *'Clause 209: Sheldon and Leonard both have the option of nullifying their roommate agreement, having no responsibilities or obligations toward each other, other than paying rent and sharing utilities. (S5 Ep15) *''Unnamed Amendum:' '''Once a year, Leonard and Sheldon take one day to celebrate the contributions Leonerd gives to Sheldon's life,both real and in Leonard's mind. Leonard does NOT get breakfast in bed, to sit in Sheldon's spot, or to alter the thermostat. The only thing that Leonard is stated as getting is a card. This day is called "Leonard's Day" (S5 Ep15) Unspecified Clauses *Since the “Sweaty Night of 06”, Sheldon has control of the thermostat in the apartment (, which was later confirmed by Leonard and is set at 71 degrees (The Staircase Implementation) *Leonard has the right “to allocate fifty percent of the cubic footage of the common areas”, but only if Sheldon is notified in advance by e-mail. (The Staircase Implementation) *“Pets are banned under the roommate agreement, with the exception of service animals“ like cybernetically-enhanced helper monkeys (The Plimpton Stimulation) *No hootennanies, sing-alongs, or barbershop quartets after 10.p.m. Friendship Rider '''Appendix C - Future commitments' *No.37 "In the event one friend is ever invited to visit the Large Hadron Collider, now under construction in Switzerland, he shall invite the other friend to accompany him." (The Large Hadron Collision) *One friend gets super powers (he will name the other one as his sidekick) (S2 Ep10) (S3 Ep15) *One friend is bitten by a Zombie (the other can't kill him even if he turned) (S3 Ep15) *One friend wins a MacArthur grant (The Large Hadron Collision) (S3 Ep15) *One friend gets invited to go swimming at Bill Gate's house (he will take the other friend to accompany him) (The Large Hadron Collision) (S3 Ep15) *Sheldon asks at least once a day how Leonard is even if he doesn't care (S3 Ep15) *Sheldon no longer stages spontaneous biohazard drills after 10 p.m.(S3 Ep15) *Sheldon abandons his goal to master Tuvan Throat Singing (S3 Ep15) Breaks of the Roommate Agreement *Sheldon frequently accuses Leonard of potential breaks of the roommate agreement or uses the agreement to enforce his will (S2 Ep6 )(S2 Ep10 )(S3 Ep15)(S3 Ep22) *Although pets are banned under the roommate agreement (see Unspecified Clauses), in Season 4, Sheldon bought a bunch of cats after he and Amy went their separate ways. Leonard doesn't seem to catch this as a break of the roommate agreement. However, Sheldon wasn't entirely in his right mind following the breakup, and in fact, gave the cats away after reuniting with Amy. Similarly, Sheldon was emotionally unwell when he brought goldfish into the apartment in order to make them glow in the dark (and succeeded) though this would not count as as breach as they where Goldfish night lights, dubbing them a service animal. Trivia * The Agreement says nothing about regulations when one of them gets a girlfriend, because both never thought it would happen. (S3 Ep15) However, they both did. (Leonard has romantic relations with Penny & Priya, while Sheldon has officially declared Amy his girlfriend in a separate agreement ). Controversial Clauses Sheldon states that the Roommate Agreement contains a clause that all ties will be settled by him. Leonard affirmed this, but underlined that he didn’t sign that clause, while Sheldon argues that whilst Leonard disagreed, he agreed, so, the tie clause is made valid. (S3 Ep22) Category:Trivial Category:Featured Article Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5